


AotDCahRH Timeline

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, This isn't a fic its a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: this is literally just the timeline of this series to make more sense of it (as big events do happen between fics).
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	AotDCahRH Timeline

please appreciate my work it took me like 2 hours lol. The doodle is my art btw.


End file.
